The present invention relates to system testing, and more specifically, to programming system test cases.
Work units are groups of tasks or work that is performed by a processing system. When writing source code or analyzing source code, previous methods for organizing the code are prone to errors. These methods can be laborious and can be particularly challenging when work units called in the source code are present in different address spaces and on different systems.